Shadows Of A Different Kind
by SMYGO4EVA
Summary: Oneshot. Two hearts yearn for one another in a sea of darkness, lust, and pure pleasure.


Shadows Of A Different Kind  
By Sands Of Rebirth

Yuugi may have had in his own body, no longer sharing with the Nameless Pharaoh, but he still felt connected with Yami no Yuugi in a way. Yuugi could still know where he was, what he was thinking and what he felt. But lately, Yami was acting a little...strange.

Serenity Wheeler, the sister of Joey Wheeler, one of his best friends would appear in his dreams sometimes. Their dreams were connected, but still, why would Yami think of Serenity in a way that could only resort to love?

Love?

Yuugi liked Serenity, but he also liked Téa too. They were both sweet and kind girls, but Serenity kept to herself most often. She was exceptionally admired by Duke and Tristan, but Yuugi knew she only thought of them as friends. Could it be possible that Yami loved her? It began to become very suspicious to the point where Yuugi wouldn't find Yami anywhere, then figured that he was in the bathroom...for a weird reason. He might hear grunts and low moans from a certain someone, and then leave.

Shivers crept up Yuugi's spine at the very thought of it. He trusted Yami, but he didn't want Serenity to be hurt as well. Who knew what could happen?

He was aroused again. He didn't know why, but he was very sure of what caused his arousal. Serenity Wheeler. Ever since he laid eyes on her, he couldn't get his mind off her. His crimson eyes would gaze on her hazel orbs and focus on her figure: the curves of her hips would neatly fit through her blue denim shorts, her luscious breasts --- how he longed to touch them --- and her long auburn hair that would flow with the wind framed her lovely face. She never spoke to him on the Battle Ship, but they had a couple of conversations while they were in the Virtual World.

He truly admired Serenity not just for her looks, but for her inner strength that was just like Téa and Mai's (no surprises there, since the three had become friends) and for her kindness (much like Yuugi and Ryou's). Earlier before the Battle City tournament began, Yuugi set up Téa and him together on a date in order to learn more about his past, but he liked Téa as a friend. Besides, in Serenity, Yami found who he was looking for.

Yami had woken up that morning and after a moment where he though about Serenity, he recognized a bulge in his pants. He received an erection and had to release himself because of it. Yuugi was already up for school, so he didn't have to worry.

---

He needed to release, because just looking at yourself in the mirror with an erection was beginning to get really uncomfortable. With nervousness and anticipation, he walked in the shower and turned on the nozzle, allowing himself to be drenched in lulling water.

His phallus twitched at the thought of Serenity, he then groaned just thinking about her lovely face, body, and innocence that was begging to be free so she would be his forever and ever. Nervous at first, he gripped his erection and began working his fingers on it, tingling sensations already running through him. With a gasp, he encouraged himself on. He let his thumb trace around the head of his cock, which had pre-cum surrounding it, which earned a choked gasp from him. He continued to work his fist onto his cock, pumping as every thought of those hazel eyes, auburn hair, lithe body, and innocent smile coursed through his mind.

His eyes were closed, pants escaping his lips and his hips lightly thrust into his fisted hand, his back against the wall. His breath began to quicken, as he jerked off, a rising pressure building up inside him until it exploded. Throwing his head back, he screamed out Serenity's name and he came onto his hand….and the floor as well, but the shower washed that away.

His body convulsed from the self-induced orgasm – it felt great. Gods, he would love it if his fantasies became realities – with Serenity with him either performing a blow job on him with her luscious tongue, her riding on his cock or making out with her while she was just giving a hand job. He panted heavily from the aftershocks….soon he WOULD make those fantasies reality. Soon enough….

---

As the wind blew, Serenity Wheeler just stared at the blue sky whilst she sat on a park bench. Deeply in contemplation, ever since the Battle City Tournament ended, she thought about a certain someone who won the Battle City Crown, who saved Mai, Ryou, Malik and Yuugi from the Shadow Realm. It was always a mystery to whom Yami really was; she overheard several conversations that he might have been a 5,000-year-old Pharaoh living inside Yuugi's Millennium Puzzle, but she wasn't so sure.

She didn't have the foggiest clue why, but she felt enamored somehow….perhaps it was his bravery and loyalty for those he cared about…perhaps it was his focused and determined nature that drew her astray…perhaps it was his God-like good looks that attracted her so….maybe – she wasn't sure.

Serenity placed a hand on her face, her cheeks flaring with those thoughts inside her head. What if he didn't have feelings for her? What if he wasn't at least bit interested in her? That was what she feared…rejection. Not being liked at all. Sure she had Yuugi, Joey, Téa, Ryou, Duke, Tristan and Mai for her, but she needed someone to love her like any boyfriend and girlfriend would…feelings of love.

True love, that's all she wanted.

She wanted these feelings to just pour out of her, to let the darkness inside her soul just go away. Fear, cowardice, self-hate, lust and desire. Those were the feelings of the darkness she had.

"Yami, would you love me like I love you?" Serenity murmured to herself. The wind blew harshly, as if answering her question. She felt weak; this had been inside her head long enough. If Yami were here, she would just open up and tell him that she loved him. But that would never happen.

She lowered her head so she would stare at her hands, feeling the unforgiving tears blur her vision and trail down her face. A teardrop dripped onto her hand, though she didn't whimper at the sight of it. Suddenly feeling sorry for herself, she decided to wipe her tears away and try to cast away her melancholy and enjoy the beautiful day. When she looked up, through a bunch of people walking, she saw someone very familiar and her heart almost burst in shock.

In the busty metropolis of Domino, a man whom had a triumvirate of golden blonde, black and red hair and piercing violet eyes wore a cobalt blue jacket with a black muscle shirt, a buckled belt around his hips, leather jeans and black spike-heeled boots to top it all off. Serenity squeaked and pressed her back against the bench hard. "Yami!!"

Yami turned his head around to find Serenity staring straight at him. Lavender eyes blinked once and wavered a bit. There she was, the object of his lust and desires. He unconsciously felt himself harden a bit…down there… at the sight of her. Did destiny play a part in any of this? He thought so.

Legs wobbly, Serenity garnered the strength to stand up and though there was a crowd of people just talking and walking, she made herself amble straight towards the former Pharaoh. Yami noticed this, and watched in awe as she sauntered over to him, and before they knew, they were inches apart from each other.

Purple eyes.

Hazel eyes.

"Y-Yami…" Serenity stated, her cheeks aflame and her voice shaky. 

"Serenity…it's been a while." Yami placed a hand on her shoulder, relieved at she didn't notice anything…unusual.. and kept his gaze on her. It seemed that when he had his hand on her shoulder, that action caused her to straighten her gaze.

"Y-Yami…I-I just…I have something to tell you…I've never told this to anyone. …not even Joey…but I guess since now I've realized this, I – I might as well tell you."

Despite his discomfort, Yami stared at her intently and waited patiently for her to continue. "Yes. Go on."

His deep, husky voice just urged her to tell him. Just tell him! TELL HIM!!

"I-I think I'm falling in love with you, Yami. I really do." Her heart skipped a beat, her fists clenched, her stomach tightened, and her knees grew weak as she finally said those words.

Amethyst eyes instantly doubled in size. So she had loved him too. She had always felt the walls of her conscience as well as his mind. 

There! I said it! Serenity squeezed her eyes shut, as if waiting for either the onslaught of rejection to tear through her heart or the relieving words of love and shared feelings to lead her.

"Serenity…" His gaze softened as he reached to touch her face.

"Y-you know, sometimes I-I've been scared and I wondered if you loved me too, Yami. I didn't know whether you did or you didn't. I was always afraid of the answer; I wanted to believe that you did love me, but I would be lying to myself. I wouldn't know the answer unless I told you my feelings. And I guess I did." Serenity felt the tears pour down her face and her barrier broken after what had just been revealed.

Heartbroken at the sight of her tears, Yami let his thumb brush away the tears. "Serenity…I don't know what to say….except that I love you too."

--

Serenity opened her eyes slowly at looked up at him. "R-really?" She asked, her voice quivering from the purging sensation of tears.

Yami gave her a warm smile. "Do not doubt. You've always interested me, Serenity, and deep inside yourself you do have the courage to say what your heart truly feels. You have the courage to live in this world with pure optimism and love for the ones you care about."

Serenity was just too stunned for words, so she smiled back; her lower lip trembled a bit. "Th-thank you." She hugged him, her shoulders shaking from the overwhelming relief she was feeling of his answer. He felt the same way she did. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, seeing that from the huge liberation she was feeling, she didn't seem to pay any attention to a certain bulge in his pants. Yami then comforted her by rubbing her back in solace. 

"It's ok…" Yami said in a consoling tone, his smooth baritone voice reaching Serenity's ears. "…You can cry."

Her sobs became audible for him to hear as he hugged her even more. She was just so relieved and so happy at the same time, she needed to release these bottled emotions or else who knows what would happen. "Thank you." She said once again between attempting to control her breathing and wiping her tears away. Yami felt a pang of guilt stab his heart just then; her love for him nearly caused her utmost doubt and suffering psychologically, as if she would just die if he said no and rejected her. He needed something to heal her, to let her know that she is loved….by him. But, there was something he needed to do….. (A/N: You know…..I'll give ya a hint….Bulge….AAAHHH!! I'm so disgusting!!!)

"Serenity….I love you. Please...let me love you and let me show how much I do." As he said this, one of his hands went to stroke her reddish-brown hair softly.  
The person in question lifted her head to look at him, tears streaming down her face. "Y-you mean that?"

He nodded. "Of course, Serenity." He loosened his grip on her and took her hand into his own. "Come with me." He wiped her tears away with his left hand and after that; he led her toward the Game Shop. No hurry at all.

The sun had cast an orange-purplish flame on the sky, slowly descending into its resting place where the moon would radiate the white soothing glow upon the sky. Yami and Serenity made it to the Game Shop by the time the sun had set. The door was open, but when they walked in, it seemed that no one was home. No Grandpa, and no Yuugi.

Perfect….

He took Serenity's hand and ran up the stairs, pulling her with him. By the time they got to the second floor, Yami led her to the room he shared with Yuugi and closed the door. Serenity looked at her surroundings, confused and flustered. She had an idea of what he was doing, but she pushed those thoughts away for the sake of it. "Wh-what's going on?"

Yami felt his erection become very stiff…and very uncomfortable at the sound of her voice. So innocent, and so lulling. He reached his hand out and delicately trailed it over her arm, sending goosebumps on her skin.

"Come closer, my dear Serenity…and I'll show you." Amethyst eyes bore into her soul, his deep and husky voice filling her like the sweetest and soothing wine anyone could ever taste.

He pressed his lips against hers softly, dragging his tongue on her lips gently. She became lost in his touch and his embrace as she let her arms wrap themselves around the nape of his neck like handcuffs. His strong arms wrapped around her waist and his tongue plunged itself into her mouth, hearing her muffled gasp at the intrusion but ended with a content sigh. She felt as if she was drowning in his kisses, and before they knew it, they placed themselves onto the bed, with Yami on top.

The heated kiss didn't seem to have an ending, but they soon felt that air was a lot better. They pulled, chests heaving and panting incessantly from the passionate lip-lock. Yami looked down at Serenity, her hair framing her face in the most beautiful of ways. His eyes trailed over her form, fully basking in this moment, from the curves of her hips to her breasts that were aching to be touched. He then felt a finger lift his chin up and look directly into hazel orbs. She placed a hand on his cheek and leaned in to kiss his lips softly, proceeding with him falling onto the bed with her on top now.

She straddled his hips and began to kiss his neck fervently, fully enjoying hearing his soft moans before she decided to slip his jacket off, throw it aside on the floor and help him take off his black shirt and throw that aside.   
His muscular chest was revealed and he panted slightly from the prior contact. Feeling somewhat confident, she then unzipped his pants and pulled out his erect penis. She then started to stroke it likewise to a little child petting a cute little puppy. Yami growled at the back of his throat, his hands fisting themselves in the bed sheets. Serenity bit her lip and blushed heavily; she had never done this before, but from what Mai told her a while when she would visit, she said that doing this would make a man go crazy. And for the fact that she sort of felt his "problem" when he embraced as it poked her leg slightly. She didn't care at the moment, but now she was ready to release him of his discomfort.

She leaned down to take his erection in her mouth and from what she had learned from Mai (A/N; I'm not saying that Mai might be 'experienced' in this stuff, I'm just saying that she might have advice for young Serenity. I like Mai, ok? She reminds me of myself with her attitude. Just to avoid any confusion), she begun to lick the contours of his cock. Yami shuddered as she drew the flat of her tongue underneath of his cock as she drew back, and then let it slide back in her orifice as she moved forward, tortuously slow.

"Ahhh…" Yami was practically losing it; one of his fantasies was coming true, right then and there!!! Gods, it was like a dream come true, and he didn't want this dream to end. He threaded his hand into the silky strands of her hair, his eyes rolling to the back of his head and groaning softly at the mind-numbing pleasure. The pressure he felt built inside him and came up again and again before he felt her tongue flick on the slit of his cock.  
Yami threw back his head and cried out his release, his muscles tightening and fisting his ands into the sheets. The salty essence flew into her mouth, startling her, but she shut her eyes to have control over her shock. She forced herself to swallow all of it, but some dribbled onto her chin a little. She let go of his cock and took deep breaths. Now, the looks of it, his penis was limp once again, lying flat on a leather-clad thigh as Yami panted from the effects of the orgasm, and a little red-faced..

Serenity felt her cheeks grow hot as she stared at him. She had never seen anyone like this before from all that she's heard about intercourse and foreplay, they go together like peanut butter and jelly. She giggled to herself at that analogy, but it was so true; foreplay was playful touching and kissing in areas best left anonymous in order to get the partner aroused and ready to be fulfilled and intercourse…well….that just meant becoming one and churning the mind, body, and soul to achieve great pleasure.

Whoa….all of this was happening so fast for her. One minute, they exchanged their love for each other and the next thing she knew, she might have given him the best blow job he might've gotten. Well, she didn't want to be known only as Joey Wheeler's little sister, so she might as well go with the flow. She gulped quietly, nervousness building up inside her. 'Here goes nothing...'

She crawled over to Yami, whose breathing became quiet and soft, like the sound of a butterfly's wings. "Are you ok, Yami?" She asked timidly, not knowing whether he would touch her gently or punch on her like a hungry lion to a defenseless antelope.

Yami slowly opened his violet orbs to find Serenity leaning over him expectantly, her eyes slightly tinged with worry and concern, but really in anticipation. He smiled and his eyes narrowed.

"Never better, Serenity. Never better." He placed hands on her hips, pulled her toward him after hearing a sharp gasp from her, and let her rest on his lip. He ran his hands up her sides, feeling her shiver underneath his fingertips, inwardly grinning to himself. He has always dreamt of this very moment. In his fantasies, Yami envisioned the hypothetical scenarios when he and Serenity would finally become one in the act of intimacy ostracized by religion. Now was the time for that to happen!!!

He carefully pulled down her short jeans along with her undergarments, letting her lean off the bed for a moment before throwing them onto the floor. He then helped her pull off her cute pink shirt and unclipped her bra, which dared to hide such lovely breasts from him, and then throw it on the floor. Serenity blushed heavily as she took the time to process what the situation was now. On top of Yami, naked, and her face as red as a Christmas tree ornament. She crossed her arms together to cover her breasts, but her musings were dispersed when she felt soft hands pull her arms away from each other. 

"What beautiful breasts you have, Serenity. Certainly someone in here is just aching to touch them…or perhaps kiss them and among other things." He released one of her arms and let his hand caress the curves of her mammary gland ever so slowly as his voice hinted seduction beneath his caresses. Serenity felt her heart rate speed up when she heard what Yami just said to her, and his touches sent such electric shocks up her spine that she bit her lip to hold back a tiny moan.

He sensed her growing arousal and ceased his ministration a bit. He didn't want her to feel rushed…then again, who was he to talk? He then decided to shift his position so that she would be more comfortable whilst sitting on top of him. He kissed her lips once gain, feeling her squirm slightly at the unexpected contact of their lips, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He ceased his assault on her mouth and proceeded to kiss her neck, her skin tasting like vanilla and the sweetest things anyone could possibly imagine. A soft moan escaped her lips without warning, and upon realization, she covered her mouth in shock. 'What the heck did I say?…just from that?!'

Yami smirked to himself. Time to take it up a notch. He lowered his face to her breasts and licked her coral nipples to the point when they were as hard as pebbles. Another low moan came from her, her fingers entwining in his tri-colored hair. She didn't know why, but she wanted to touch every part of him, his bare shoulders were so built and dare she say it….sexy at the same time.

Naughtiness was proceeding in his mind as Yami started to pay close attention to the skin of her breasts by licking, kissing and biting softly on the sensitive flesh. A loud gasp left her swollen lips at the spark she felt from his talented tongue; who knew he was an expert at this….and he had lived inside the puzzle for 5,000 years before Yuugi solved it!!! He might have gotten some knowledge about this 'act' from Yuugi, since he needed some help with understanding what people in the 21st century were into.

Yami pulled her hips towards his direction so he would find her nether regions hovering over his face. Before she would object to any of this, he plunged his tongue between her labia and begun to lick her wetness that spread between her legs, signaling her arousal. Serenity jolted and wiggled at the ministrations, a cry of ecstasy making itself known in the air. She writhed, feeling her inner walls constrict against hi tongue. He put his lips over her clitoris and gently began sucking and flicking his tongue. He lapped her juices, trying very hard not to groan relentlessly; gods she tasted so sweet, like honeysuckle and peppermint. It suited her. Serenity threaded her hands into his hair, arching her back, feeling like she was going to explode.

"Ugh…oh, Yami…y-you're…s-so. …..good at this….Ahhh…Oh, Yami." She moaned, reaching Yami's ears as he continued his torture on her. She clutched his shoulders tightly as she felt his tongue at her entrance, breathy moans escaping her. "Ah!…...Nnngh…Yami…Oh!"

Yami knew how close she was to release and set her on bed. "Not just yet, Serenity. We've just begun." In one swift move, he pounced on her and straddled her hips, a small smirk tugging at his lips. Serenity felt his hard cock grazing her thigh and looked at him, her hazel eyes radiant as stars in the night sky.

He threaded his hand into her hair, admiring the flushed look on her face. He felt her heart rate speed up beneath his chest, her gaze of anticipation and fear. She had nothing to be afraid of…not yet anyway. "Serenity…I've felt this way about you for a while now." He laid a tender kiss on her cheek, seduction tainting every word that he uttered to her. "I've become obsessed with you. I have always dreamt of us becoming one, becoming a single entity. You may not know the feeling, but I do. Do you know I masturbate thinking about you? I've had fantasies, my little kitten….and I'm very positive that you did too." His purple eyes were tinted with crimson now, marking his lust for her.

The girl beneath him felt her cheeks turn red, her eyes widening and her heart pounded in her chest. She was just speechless. She thought that Yami liked her, by the way he looked at her, but still, he jerked off thinking about her? She couldn't think of any words to say before she felt a pair of lips kiss her neck softly, shuddering in the process.

He moved himself up so he would straddle her chest now. He wrapped his own hand around his cock and began pumping it in front of her. She shut her eyes, but couldn't take her eyes off him. His eyes were closed, pants escaped his lip and his hips slightly thrust into his own fisted hand. She whimpered when he let out a breathy moan. He then ceased his masturbation and then placed his cock between her breasts, pushing them together and shifting his hips, skin against skin. He grunted, feelings running through him like wildfire. So fiery and so delicious these ripples of joy were; he growled under his breath. Yami felt a shudder run through from the nerve endings of his penis to the bottom of his spine. Serenity, on the other hand, was dazed about all of this; she felt all these feelings warp inside her conscience, scattering like butterflies in a field. Her arms then stretched themselves so her hands would start massaging his scrotum, which halted his movements and let him moan loudly. She shifted her position so she wouldn't be crushed by his weight by letting him straddle her hips instead of her chest as she continued stroking his balls and massaging them gently.

The feelings he felt were soooo good that he kept moaning and he closed his eyes in bliss. Between moans, he managed to speak out which was a mystery to him, "….Ooh…S-Serenity…y-you have no idea of what y-you're doing to me…..S-Serenity….ooh! S-so c-close…" He then leaned forward, causing her to remove her hand from his balls, and begun to nuzzle his face between her breasts, growling playfully after licking, kissing, and nipping at the soft skin. Serenity giggled at his playful growling, but mostly at the fact that his spiky hair tickled her nose.

"Yami! Stop that! Y-your hair! It's tickling me!" She giggled sweetly as it took Yami all of his self-control not to cum at her sweet laughter or grin insanely at her reaction to his behavior. Yami lifted his head, looking at Serenity straight in the eye, and lifted her hips towards his own.

"Well then…. perhaps this will help, my little kitten." His penis then slid over her wetness in a sliding motion; he bucked his hips as he kissed her neck with butterfly kisses. She squeaked when he found her G-spot; she gasped sharply and moaned softly, her arms wrapping around his waist and traveling lower…. unbeknownst to him. He was so distracted by grinding into her wetness he didn't even feel her hands crawling towards his rear end.

"Uhhh…Yami…Y-Yami…you're so sexy…. ugh…and so hot!" She yelped when his penis found her G-spot once again and she managed to massage and squeeze his backside. Yami stopped his movements and gasped slightly. Whoa…. didn't see that coming. But, his surprise soon faded into arrogance as he smirked at the confused girl beneath him. "Thank you. No one has ever said that to me before. I'm flattered, my dear Serenity."

Serenity glanced away for a moment before looking at him again. "Y-Yami?"

The said person snapped out of his pride and looked at her questioningly. "Hm? What is it?"

Hazel eyes closed for a moment before she took a deep breath in order to say what she had to say. "What you said earlier….you said that you (blush) ….m-masturbated thinking about me…and you said that I might have done the same thing ….well, just to let you know….(blush gets deeper and redder)….yes…I've done the same thing."

A chuckle from Yami made itself known just then. She looked up with confusion written all over her face. Huh? What was all this about? Did he have some doubt over that fact? The latter opened his eyes, revealing purple eyes tinted with curiosity and lust at the same time, no doubt at all. "Prove it. Prove to me that you do touch yourself thinking about me. I want to see you before my eyes, Serenity." His voice tainted itself with seduction and animosity; he was just begging her to do it.

Her cheeks turned bright red at the suggestion. Serenity felt butterflies and little tingles through her veins, most of them in her lower regions…where she felt really aroused. Her hands traveled down to her nether regions, one on Yami's wrist and the other rubbing the sensitive skin between her legs. No idea came to her that she was so hot…not to mention very wet. She parted her labia using her index fingers and one of them started to press her clitoris where she tapped it lightly and increased its speed. She envisioned Yami while she started to touch herself; her muscular chest, his well-shaped arms, his taut legs and heliotrope eyes were just to die for!!!!!

Her panting was light, her breathing faster than usual; her lips parted. Yami himself was really enjoying this, the way she panted and began small thrusts of her hips made him shift his hips lightly. He wrapped his hand around his erect dick and began stroking himself, growling at the back of his throat.

Both of them participated in mutual masturbation just now and it was so stimulating that Yami and Serenity found themselves in something consuming them both. Yami heard Serenity moan almost inaudibly, shuddering in response. 

"Yami…Yami…" She shifted to the side, still with her hand between her legs, rubbing her clitoris and her other hand squeezing the namesake's wrist while he caressed the head of his cock. He grunted, thrusting his hips into his fisted hand. "Oh…keep going….Oh Serenity…oh yessss…" He groaned in primal ecstasy.

Hearing her name from his lips nearly made her lose it. "Yami…uhhh…Yami…Yami…please…I'm... I'm gonna cum!" She thrashed her head side to side as her movements became frenzied. Yami made a low guttural noise in his throat, his breathing very fast. "Nnngh…s-so am I… S-Serenity…" Just then, the coils snapped in their self-induced orgasmic pleasures, filling their bodies with more anticipation and gratification all at once.

"YAMI!!!!"

"SERENITY!!!!"

They held onto one another and let their climaxes they brought upon themselves steer them from reality. They panted hard and breathy, but not for long as Serenity kissed Yami on the neck, automatically giving him a new erection. He looked at her with a dazed and staggered look in his eyes as she glanced at his dick and smiled slightly.

"See? I proved it to you. Just like you did." She said breathlessly. He looked at her, still flabbergasted, in a way that made her giggle. He was so surprised at her sudden burst of confidence. She was usually so quiet, but this seemed to turn him on even more. He smiled. "Very good, my dear Serenity." He started to take on a huskier tone in his voice as he kissed her neck enthusiastically. "Shall we continue?"

Serenity smiled and shivered slightly. "Oh yes…" Her voice had the slightest hint of mischievousness that it stunned her greatly. Regardless, she let his lips explore her body before she decided to take charge; he wasn't going to win that easily. Feeling a boost of self-confidence she had never felt before, Serenity pushed Yami to the other side of the bed and straddled his hips immediately. A look of surprise marked his eyes but then he grinned, growling at the sight of her rare dominant role.

He started caressing her back, which made her shift her hips a bit, and he leaned over to whisper in her ear:

"Go ahead," he murmured. "Do what you will; do what you see fit…."

The seductive and echoing resonance of Yami's voice made Serenity shiver internally. So eerie. With a nod, she complied. She slowly and surely eased herself onto his noticeably erect shaft whilst he kept massaging her spine. As the last of herself was filled, Serenity gasped somewhat --- for a reason that only she knew. She felt as if a part of her was whole again. For a long time in her life, she had always felt empty inside, as if she was in the dark about everything all the time. Now she was enlightened…. now she was…. now she was…

Placing her hands on his well-built chest, she began to rock back and forth, her wetness aiding her movements quite perfectly, and as soon as the tip of his shaft brushed her clitoris, she shuddered and moaned softly. Breathy as an angel's breath. She continued her movements, feathery moans escaping her lips as Yami grunted at every time she moved forward. He held her back, now slick with sweat from the previous lovemaking, and bucked his hips, begging her to go faster. Serenity arched her hips in an attempt to move faster on his dick, her breathing shuddering now and then, and sending mind-shattering elation to and fro. The man beneath her continued grunting whilst she practically rode him, pressure building and festering itself. He gripped her hips tightly, ultimately stopping her movements. They breathed hard and heavy before they regained perception from dizziness.

She looked down at him, dazed and extremely dizzy from the work she did. Before she would say anything, Yami pounced on Serenity like a jaguar assaulting its prey, emitting a startled cry from her, and settling her head onto the pillows. He placed himself between her legs; spread with his knees and pushed his penis amid her velvety walls, eliciting a cry of pain from her.

"Ouch! That hurts!" She cried out, tears marking their existence by trailing down her cheeks at the indescribable agony she was feeling. She choked back a sob and held onto him tightly. Yami shifted slightly and kissed her tears away. He hated to see her cry; he never wanted to hurt his little kitten, not now and not ever. 

"Shh…don't worry. It will subside soon enough, my dove. Soon enough, it will be replaced." He cooed in an effort to ease her quivering, licking the shell of her ear. She shivered at his touch, but held onto him for dear life. The agony in her nether regions was beginning to subside, but she waited a little longer just in case.

Finally, she lowered herself onto the bed, her arms wrapped his shoulders, and rocked her hips against his, earning a gasp from him. "I'm ready, Yami."

He smiled at her, enthralled by her hazel eyes shining brightly like a tiger's-eye jewel. "Good." He started to push his penis inside her, just until it was to the hilt and slowly pulled out. This earned silent gasps from her, her mouth shaped like an 'O' most of the time. He continued his slow movements, changing his angle, desperately trying to find her sweet spot. She was just so tight and hot, so hot that he wanted to pound into her and fuck her senseless, but he didn't want to hurt her. No one would hurt his little kitten now that she was right where he wanted her. 

Serenity gasped and sucked in much needed air every time Yami was thrust inside her, but his slow movements felt extremely unsatisfying. She then found the strength to hold herself up and whisper in his ear. "Yami…."

A somewhat choked gasp of ecstasy came surprisingly from his own lips at the sound of her voice. "Y-yes?"

"Harder…"

Not willing to disappoint his beloved, he pulled back just so that the tip would be inside her, waiting until the time was right… and then slammed back in. A shriek tore from her lips, clutching at his shoulders. An idea popped into his head just then; if she liked it in this position, then he was very positive that she'd like it much more in another.

In one swift move, Yami yanked himself out of her and flipped Serenity over onto her stomach. He straddled her and began kissing the back of her neck, biting onto the nape and causing her to gasp. Nonetheless, it barely left a mark. This sudden change of positions left some uncertainty in the girl and she wanted to know what got into him.

"W-Why did you stop?" Yami answered Serenity's question by kissing her down her spine, his lips leaving quivers on her skin. He pressed his penis against her opening, but didn't enter just yet.

"On your knees." She complied by spreading her legs and lifting herself on her knees. He held her hips to his and pushed in right away, causing her to gasp in delight. He groaned, feeling warm all over and pushed in further and began to speed up.

"Y-Yami…Ya-mi…. uhhhh!!!!" Serenity felt a huge wave reach up inside like any minute now, her eyes blackening and her breathing ragged and fast. Yami's hips thrust in a wicked, feeling her walls contradicting. He began to fill her with every thrust of his hips, rolling her hips so they would lean against his.

He let one of his hands hold her hips while the other hand threaded with her hand, continuing his assault into her, this time his thrusts were beginning to get roughly violent. He slammed his cock inside her as Serenity buried her face in a pillow, moaning loudly before he took the pillow away and carelessly knocked it onto the floor.

"Ya…. mi…uhhh," she panted at the speed of his thrusts, each and every one of them.

"Y-yes…S-Serenity…Oh gods…" Yami hissed through gritted teeth. He leaned over to brush his lips against her ear as he whispered. "S-Serenity, y-you belong to me, my little kitten." The sound of his voice and the nickname he gave her made her shiver and add to her sweet rapture. She emitted a delicious moan before saying one thing. "Are…. are you…. a-are you close?"

He shuddered and swallowed hard. "Y-yes…"

"K-keep going, my Pharaoh." She whispered low in her throat and squeezed his hand tightly. He smirked and thrust into her a bit faster.

"Y-Yami…ooh…oh god…uh…oh Pharaoh…oh yes!"

He just loved the sound of her sweet voice, especially when she was in ultimate bliss. Hell, it was music to his ears at the moment. He grunted and hissed her name with each thrust he gave to her. When he pumped harder and harder into her, she nearly screamed. Emitting a low growl, Yami felt his penis being squeezed mercilessly and he kept thrusting into his lover. "That's right, Serenity. Oh gods, S-Serenity…" 

"I…I…Y-yami…Yami…Yami…Ugh…. ahhh…nngh…Y-Yami…. Yami…Yami…. Y-oh god…. Y-YAMI!!!!!" Serenity screamed in utter bliss as a violent orgasm took her in its threshold, climaxing with force.

With a loud grunt and a few more thrusts, Yami's eyes rolled to the back of his head and moaned loudly, his orgasm consuming and reeling through his veins. "SERENITY!!!!" He bellowed as his cum spilled inside of her, taking her as his own. His arms gave way and held onto her, landing on her stomach and splaying on the bed.

Despite his post-orgasmic state, Yami noticed that Serenity was trembling. He turned her over onto her back and saw tears rolling down her face and staining her beautiful face. He wrapped his arms around her and cooed soothingly. The force of her orgasm must have been a little too much for his delicate flower to handle.

"Sshh…it's all right Serenity…it's ok…" He murmured softly in her ear before she relaxed in his arms and sleep consumed them both before they even it.

----------------------------

Yuugi glanced at his watch. Oh jeez, it was near 8'o clock. Joey sure liked playing his card games. In fact, Yuugi practically kicked his butt twice that night, but like always, Joey wasn't the type of person who would give up so easily. That seemed to be one of Joey's admirable traits, besides his devotion towards Serenity.

Speaking of Serenity, he hadn't seen her all day. Usually, she steps by to say hi whenever Yuugi and the others stopped by. And he hadn't seen Yami either, even when he tried to reach him by the mind-link, but for some reason, it was blocked.

When he finally reached the Game Shop, he fumbled through his pockets, found his keys and opened the door to let himself in. Once he was inside, his amethyst eyes traveled to a pair of shoes…. one was Yami's…. and another pair was not so familiar. "Hey! Whose shoes are these?" Yuugi kneeled down to take a closer look at the shoes staring at him right now as he talked to himself. "As far as I know, Grandpa isn't home yet from his excavation with Professor Hawkins, so whose are these?"

Yuugi lifted his head to see the stairs, thinning his eyes suspiciously. He stood up and walked briskly taking two steps at a time to the dark hallway. He rubbed his eyes to affiliate himself with the sudden darkness, turned the knob to the room where he and Yami shared a room (luckily, there was another bed there) and switched the light on.

The sight he saw left him speechless.

There was Serenity, sleeping peacefully in the arms of Yami and her light breathing could be heard. And from the looks of it, their clothes seemed to have found their way onto the floor. Also, a putrid smell lingered in the air, making Yuugi feel sick to his stomach. He clutched his abdomen and covered his mouth to keep from retching in his room.

The emotions that were running through him were revulsion, shock, horror, and more shock at the truth that was hanging in front of his face just now. Yami and Serenity have had sex.

"Yami…. Serenity…uh…Oh my God." His gaze lingered to the floor and he closed the door behind him, being careful not to wake the two 'lovers' from their sleep.

"So that's why he closed his mind-link, he was off seducing Serenity! W-what would the others say about this? What would Téa say? What would Ryou say? Mai? Duke? Tristan? Or Joey?" Yuugi murmured to himself, shuddering at the thought of the look on their faces.

He knew that Téa had clandestine feelings for Yami and it didn't seem to bug him and he knew very well that Duke and Tristan liked Serenity a lot. But he knew that Serenity was very concerned about Ryou back in Battle City and Ryou himself made fast friends with her after the Battle City tournament was over. And that Joey was a protective brother, which was nice and really sweet, but if he found that Yami and Serenity slept together, what would he say? And more importantly, what would he do?

Yuugi had trouble grasping the certain possibilities of the future; boy, he really got himself in a pickle now. Would Joey punch Yami out? Would Téa and Mai scold her for loosing her virginity too soon? Would Duke, Tristan and Ryou question both of them for the questionable hook-up? Things wouldn't be looking up to them if anyone found out.

Feeling a little sleepy, keeping in the mind that the bedroom he and Yami was 'occupied', he went to Grandpa's room, took off his shoes and fell asleep on the bed. One one thought plagued him that night.

'Yami….I hope you know what you're doing…..'

Owari!


End file.
